


Full of Woe

by bluehwys



Category: TV Commercials, geico commercials
Genre: Camel, Double Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, fanfic 100, hump day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehwys/pseuds/bluehwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people hated Mondays.</p>
<p>In their office, everyone hated Wednesdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Woe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon on tumblr. This also fills the 'work' box on my fanfic 100 table.

The alert that popped up in Julie’s interoffice IM box read simply, “C!!” and came from Simon in the next department over. Though she knew it was coming every week, it still made her stomach drop and her chest tighten every time.

She gave herself exactly 3 seconds to panic, then took a breath and oh-so-calmly (while her heart raced and adrenaline started to surge) forwarded the warning to the rest of her department. She could hear it pinging each computer as it moved through the cubicles in a wave. Several people jumped up and made a break for the restrooms – about the only safe place on Wednesdays – and she wished them good luck and godspeed.

Unfortunately, she was not even remotely close to a stopping point in her own work, and was trapped. Apparently so were Mike and Leslie, if the list of job postings in their field from Mike and the ‘really big damn martini’ text from Leslie were anything to go by. She saved the list to her tablet to look over when they were at the bar later, and texted ‘So many martinis sweetie don’t worry’ to Leslie.

Thank god Wednesdays were also margarita night at Café Salsa.


End file.
